Un Amor Imposible (GaaHina)
by Hinata Uchiha.H
Summary: Basado en la mitología griega de "Dafne y Apolo". No soy muy buena con los summary pero no se arrepentiran de leerla solo denle una oportunidad! One-Shot


Aclaraciones: Esta historia está basada en la mitología griega de "Apolo y Dafne"

Personajes:

*Hinata(Dafne)

*Gaara(Apolo)

*Naruto(Eros)

*Hiashi(Peneo)

 _"Los personajes Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto"._

.

.

.

.

.

~~Una historia de amor imposible~~

.

.

.

.

En la mitología griega se dice que Gaara era el dios de la poesía y de la música, de la profecía y de la luz,además del dios de los arqueros, lo que indica que debía ser muy hábil con el arco. Además de poseer una belleza digna de un dios, con esa cabellera roja, piel nívea, con un cuerpo idóneo, era tan bueno que él sólo logró matar a la temible serpiente Pitón que se escondía en el monte Párnaso.

Pitón era una bestia terrible que andaba buscando sangre a todas horas. Un monstruo enorme que se dedicaba a matar rebaños de ovejas, vacas, pastores e incluso a bellas ninfas que correteaban por el campo. La población estaba absolutamente desesperada, necesitaban alguien que les ayudase. Y así, suplicando a los dioses, bajó Gaara y se deshizo de la bestia con una lluvia de flechas.

El problema estuvo que tras la hazaña Gaara se volvió terriblemente orgulloso. Se pasaba la vida hablando de sí mismo y presumiendo de su valentía. Su actitud era tan presuntuosa que lo único que hacía durante todo el día era repetir las siguientes palabras:

 _-Soy el mejor arquero del mundo._

 _-Nadie puede conmigo._

La cosa llegó a tal punto que ya no solo era engreído y arrogante si no que se dedicaba a burlarse y despreciar a los demás.  
En estas andaba cuando un día paseando por el bosque se encontró con Naruto, el dios del amor, y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Gaara se metió con él y acabaron discutiendo.

Naruto, pese a ser un dios, tenía la apariencia de un niño inocente, de un pequeño angelito que volaba de un sitio a otro con sus alitas, su diminuto arco y sus flechas dispuestas a enamorar a todo el mundo. Gaara cuando le vió le pareció totalmente ridícula su imagen, en especial el arco que le parecía de juguete. Así, que entre risas, le dijo:

 _-¿Qué haces con esas armas?_

 _-Sólo yo, el dios de los arqueros, soy digno de llevarlas_.

Naruto, cansado como el resto de los dioses de la nueva actitud de Gaara, le contestó:

 _-No te burles de los demás que algún día tus burlas te pasarán factura._

 _-Tal vez mis flechas no hayan matado a ninguna serpiente pero no dudes que con ellas he conseguido grandes hazañas pues han logrado llevar el amor tanto a dioses como a hombres._

La conversación cada vez se iba complicando más y más, pues la actitud de Gaara no podía ser más pedante e insoportable. Así que Naruto, cansado, irritado y enrojecido de rabia le dijo:

- _Toda tu vida recordarás este momento._

 _-Juró, por tu padre Kami, que tendrás tu merecido._

Naruto cumplió su amenaza utilizando su mejor arma: el amor. Aquel mismo día Naruto lanzó dos flechas: una de oro y otra de hierro. La de oro con punta de diamante servía para enamorar a la gente, en cambio, la de hierro que tenía la punta de plomo provocaba lo contrario, un rechazo absoluto al amor. Naruto mandó la flecha de oro directa al corazón de Gaara y este de inmediato cayó rendido y perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, una de las ninfas más bellas de la región. Pero, ¿se imaginan dónde fue a parar la de hierro? Exacto, en Hinata.

Hasta ese momento Gaara no había sentido el menor interés por la bella ninfa, pero a partir de ese día no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Se pasaba el día pensando en ella hasta tal punto que abandonó sus aficiones favoritas. Lo único que le apatecía era pasarse el día viendo a su bella amada.

Por contra Hinata, no quería saber nada de Gaara, es más cada vez que le veía echaba a correr o se escondía entre los árboles porque le ponía nerviosa lo pesado que era. Pero claro, tanto esquivar, tanto esquivar... no siempre es posible y un día se encontró con él de frente. Gaara aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle que se casará con él pero la respuesta de Hinata no dejó ni un resquicio de duda:

- _No me casaré jamás_.

Gaara no lo entendía... pero si él era un dios... cómo le despreciaba así... ¿era poco para ella?Hinata, en un alarde de sinceridad le sacó de dudas.

- _No despreció tu amor Gaara._

 _-Lo que me ocurre es que no quiero el amor de nadie._

 _-Nací libre y quiero seguir siendo libre._

A pesar de las palabras de Hinata, Gaara, cabezota como buen enamorado, no perdió la esperanza. Es más ni se enfandó con ella. ¿Cómo se iba a enfandar con el amor de su vida? Lo único que quería era abrazarla, estar con ella, protegerla, quererla... Amarla. Pero cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de la obsesión de Gaara le dio miedo y decidió huir al bosque.

Y así comenzó una carrera, cual persecución, en donde Gaara iba tras la ninfa. Hinata estaba muy asustada, tanto que cuando creyó que Gaara le iba alcanzar se acercó al río Peneo, que en realidad era su padre, y le pidió ayuda.

Hiashi pese a estar un poco enfandado con su hija -no entendía está obsesión que tenía Hinata con no casarse y no darle nietos... con lo feliz que a él le harían-cuando la vio tan desesperada se alarmó y decidió ayudarla.

De repente Hinata dejó de correr. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido como una piedra. Una fina costra cubrió su pecho y endureció su vientre, sus brazos se convirtieron en ramas, su cabellera se transformó en copa... Hiashi pensó que la mejor manera de ayudar a su hija era despojarle de su forma humana y convertila en árbol, convertirla en el primer _laurel_ que hubo en la tierra.

Cuando Gaara vio lo que había pasado rompió a llorar. No podía creérselo. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que su amor por Hinata fuese correspondido, así que roto de dolor se acercó al árbol, se abrazó a él y decidió que ya que no iba a ser su esposa, sería su árbol sagrado, lo adopto como símbolo y con sus ramas hizo una corona.

A partir de ese día el laurel, palabra que en griego significa Hinata, se convirtió en símbolo de gloria de ahí que sus hojas sirvan para coronar a los generales victoriosos y honrar a los más destacados atletas y poetas.

 _FIN_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones: cuando dice " _laurel, palabra que en griego significa Hinata..._ _"_ El verdadero significado de _laurel_ es _Dafne_ _._

Espero que les haya gustado, dedicado a los GaaHina's

Y si les gusto la Mitología, y quieren a una pareja -cualquiera- en una historia como esta lo dejan en los comentarios con el tema que desean que se aborde (amor, odio, amistad, etc) y con gusto lo hago... recuerden que estoy para complacerlos, lo que mas gusto me da es hacerles pasar un rato agradable ...

Para los que siguen mis otras historias, ya las retomare solo les pido un poco de tiempo ando algo cargada en la escuela y estaba en período de exámenes, a demás de que kami no me manda a inspiración-san /-(u-u)-/ etto... Creo que es todo Sayonara minna! Los quiero! 3.


End file.
